


引郎入室

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: o权世界，年下a吉，伯爵o莱





	引郎入室

五百年前，帝国开国皇帝鲁道夫为了繁衍优质后代大量培育纯种omega，导致omega人口剧增。加上以鼓励政策给予omega世袭的爵位，直到佛瑞德李希四世登基以后，alpha与omega原本就失衡的地位状态逐渐加剧，贵族中身为alpha的寥寥无几，多数的民间alpha，更是被买卖或掠夺的手段成为地下市场的交易物品。  
他们或是成为omega贵族的性奴，或是被制药厂买下，强制提取信息素制成激素调节药物甚至omega发情引导剂。

在费沙市最大型的地下卖场中，这次拍卖就有从海尼森小镇上发现的一个极其优质的处子alpha，搜寻小队中领头的omega几乎当场陷入提前发情。  
信息素作用如此显著的alpha，通常是更惨烈的下场，即被药厂购入。虽然终生都会被精细喂养，却直到腺体丧失功能，都会被强制释放大量信息素，除了做实验品，没有任何其他的人身选择。

莱因哈特原本是缪杰尔男爵的小儿子，因身为omega，其优秀的能力与出众的外表被皇帝佛瑞德李希四世关注，特封他年满20岁即继承罗严克拉姆伯爵一位，并企图将自己的两个alpha儿子许给他成婚。他这么做无非是想攀附一个优秀的omega以求他的alpha儿子们能够在未来的贵族中立足，但莱因哈特每次都婉拒了。  
除开对皇家的政治联姻不感兴趣，莱因哈特实际上有更危险的秘密：他并不是一个优质的omega。尽管他看上去毫无疑问是个精致的美人，这绝对是他血统纯正的象征，但他实际上从未有过发情期，也无法分辨得出任何信息素。  
如果让皇帝的两个儿子发现这个秘密，他的后果将不堪设想。为此，他必须在皇帝正式下达婚约的命令前，提前与一个alpha成婚。当然，准确来说是驯养一个他能信得过的alpha。而最容易驯服、也最容易激发能量的alpha，正是来自地下卖场里，过着最下等生活，未来没有任何希望的alpha。

即便如此，莱因哈特还是不习惯到地下卖场这种肮脏阴暗的地方来，他守着这个alpha开拍的场次，才匆匆踏进拍卖场为他登记预留的包间。

台下的追灯聚焦照着一个男孩，他的脑袋被丝绸布料盖着，脖子手腕和脚踝上都上了锁扣。男孩只有下半身穿着短裤，裸露出的躯体肌肉匀称而紧实有力，虽然还没有发育完全，趋显完美的胴体却十分明显是一个上等的alpha，有的omega甚至已经开始躁动。

卖场的小侍敲门进来，端着一盘盛放着两枚干净试纸的精巧碟子，从口袋里取出一支透明的玻璃瓶向试纸上喷洒两下，递到莱因哈特面前轻轻扇动。  
莱因哈特学着其他包间里的omega那样露出喜爱的样子，摆摆手让小侍出去。他依旧什么都没闻到，这让莱因哈特有些担心想要拍下这个alpha的决定是否正确。

而丝绸布料被撤下的一刹那，如同血液般鲜亮的红发让莱因哈特为之一振。更让他饶有兴趣的是，台上年少的alpha在这种情况下没有丝毫惧意或是垂头丧气。尽管他起伏的胸膛显示出他此刻的紧张，但他碧蓝的双眼谨慎地打量着周围，全然一只伺机而动的野兽。

“奥贝斯坦，我要这个男孩。”  
莱因哈特兴奋地说，红发的少年勾起了他埋藏心底的征服欲。

身旁站立的管家微怔，没有丝毫感情地警示道：“阁下，这个男人很危险。”

莱因哈特知道，奥贝斯坦特地使用“男人”这个词，是想要提醒他不能对任何alpha掉以轻心，哪怕对方还未成年。但他实在受够了奥贝斯坦无时无刻不提醒他“ao有别”的说教。

“奥贝斯坦，我问过你的意见了吗？你是我什么人？”

“……我是您忠诚的管家，阁下。”

莱因哈特满意地点点头，“给我把这个男孩拿下。”

吉尔菲艾斯无论如何没想到，自己最终居然是被贵族拍下成为奴隶。这样更好，相较于卖场专配的警卫队，腐败贵族家的安保可要好对付得多。  
唯一让他担心的是，由于交易从今晚开始生效，为了保证他的“服务”，卖场的主办方给他注射了一支慢性催情剂。四个小时后，他就会陷入本能驱使的性欲，攻击任何一个出现在他面前的人类。

他正思忖着如何获取抑制剂，拍下他的贵族已迎面向他走来。  
罗严克拉姆伯爵和他几乎一样高，五官好似白皙的瓷娃娃那般精致，他穿着优雅却不繁复的礼服，周身环绕着清雅香甜的信息素。仅仅在与那双璀璨的冰蓝色眼眸对视的瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯就知道，他已经被虏获了。

金发的伯爵对他展露自信的笑容，用柔软的手指与他相握，甚至下令解开了他身上的锁链，让他与自己同乘一辆车回府。

在罗严克拉姆伯爵的宅邸，吉尔菲艾斯敏锐地察觉到这里并没有其他alpha存在。这证实了他对莱因哈特的猜想：莱因哈特并不是那种会去地下卖场拍卖性奴的淫乱贵族。  
但在另一方面，这同样使他想要一探究竟。

吉尔菲艾斯努力控制着自己不去释放信息素影响到身边这位高贵的omega美人，但无论他是否失控了一两秒，似乎莱因哈特都毫无触动。  
当莱因哈特将吉尔菲艾斯带到属于他的房间后，他有意无意地挡在门口，阻断了莱因哈特的去路。  
催情的药剂正在发挥作用，而莱因哈特的信息素加快了他的血液流动，让吉尔菲艾斯的下腹逐渐腾起欲望。他凝视着伯爵的脸，向前迈出了第一步。

莱因哈特被突如其来的吻吓了一跳，在他的20年人生中，还没有哪个alpha有这样的胆子，更没有哪个alpha有能力近他的身。

虽然对吉尔菲艾斯并不反感这件事出乎他的意料，莱因哈特还是下意识地反抗。但吉尔菲艾斯的体术在他之上，当他惊愕地被比自己小三岁的alpha压在床上时，被alpha笼罩的恐惧一瞬间令他浑身僵硬。

先不说一个omega为什么能够和被催情的alpha对峙这么久，在这样浓郁的alpha信息素环绕下，莱因哈特居然一点发情的征兆都没有。  
如果不是吉尔菲艾斯对自己判定信息素的能力极其自信，他恐怕要以为莱因哈特其实不是omega。

红发少年气息不稳地俯下身，低声道：“莱因哈特大人……您拍下了我的初夜权，却不打算做点什么吗？”

硬物隔着礼服压在莱因哈特的大腿根部，他绷紧身子向前挪动着躲开。  
炙热的掌心捏住了他的手腕，却小心翼翼地没有弄疼他，莱因哈特才意识到从刚才开始动手起，吉尔菲艾斯其实一直在让着他。

“……放开我，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
贴在他身后的少年身躯滚烫，听到这句话之后，他沉默着松开手，从莱因哈特身上翻下去，将自己缩在墙角。

莱因哈特扭头看了他一眼，逃一样回到了自己的卧房。  
他的心脏砰砰直跳，面红耳赤得厉害，连忙用冷水洗了把脸。

方才他没有一丝反感，甚至有一些期待。尽管他想都没想过要和吉尔菲艾斯做爱，却在那一刻想要敞开自己……对一个认识不过几小时、在地下卖场里买回来的男孩！  
如果不是吉尔菲艾斯及时收手，恐怕他现在已经沉迷男色无法自拔了。对方甚至还是一个未成年，他却不介意与对方发生关系吗？难道自己是这么淫乱的吗？

带着自省躺在床上，莱因哈特感到久久难以入眠。

等次日奥贝斯坦向他请示吉尔菲艾斯的状况时，他已经睡意全无，跳起来直接奔向了吉尔菲艾斯的房间。

他根本不知道吉尔菲艾斯是被下了药，因为在他的印象中，会攻击他的alpha都是这样性欲旺盛，吉尔菲艾斯只是……比其他的alpha更合他心意，所以他才没有嫌恶而已。  
莱因哈特心里默念着为自己找借口，已经开始后悔昨晚匆匆离去的事。昨晚的吉尔菲艾斯和他在拍卖时见到的状态根本完全不同，如果他再多询问两句，或许吉尔菲艾斯现在就不会这样难受。

推开奥贝斯坦阻拦他的手臂，莱因哈特打开了吉尔菲艾斯的房门。  
整夜未得到抒解的强烈性欲已经让吉尔菲艾斯暴躁不堪，而莱因哈特的拒绝让他感到加倍的痛苦。见到罗严克拉姆伯爵时他动了一下，又马上惊人地控制住了自己。

“阁下，现在再使用抑制剂已经来不及了。是否需要去找两个人来——”

“不行！”莱因哈特大声打断，“吉尔菲艾斯会变成这样是我的疏忽。奥贝斯坦，你们先退下。”

“阁下……！”

莱因哈特摆摆手，示意不想再听多余的劝阻。吉尔菲艾斯昨晚没有伤害他，那么现在也不会伤害他。既然是他选择了吉尔菲艾斯，也要拿出诚意对待对方才行。

红发的男孩没有抗拒他的接近，只是一眨不眨地盯着他，双手用力掐住了自己的手臂。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”

“莱因哈特大人，其实您……”男孩移开了视线，“可以不必亲自来。”

这句话同时戳中了莱因哈特内心愧疚与愤怒的两部分，他抬起男孩的下巴强迫他与自己对视：“怎么？吉尔菲艾斯，我现在想要使用我对你的初夜权，你还不乐意了吗？”

看到吉尔菲艾斯仍旧克制自己的模样，他又挑衅道：“还是说因为我感觉不到你的信息素，让你想要换个更‘正常’的omega来‘服侍’你？”

从莱因哈特嘴里听到“服侍”这个词，吉尔菲艾斯不免喉结滚动，渴望又谨慎地盯着莱因哈特。

“绝对不是您想的那样，莱因哈特大人。”

莱因哈特被alpha这样的视线盯得不舒服，但他马上打消了这种不快，继吉尔菲艾斯不会让他反感之后，又让他出乎意料地觉得“可以信任”。

他壮起胆子摸到吉尔菲艾斯的腿间，alpha坚硬的勃起令他额头冒汗。  
握着男孩的阴茎，莱因哈特完全不知从何开始抚弄，而吉尔菲艾斯看着他涨红的面颊，更让他觉得羞愤。

“去床上，躺下。”

吉尔菲艾斯顺从地照做，尽管他现在更想直接把金发的伯爵压在身下，但顺着伯爵的想法来，才是最快的方法。

莱因哈特褪去自己的衣裤，岔开腿跪在吉尔菲艾斯的身侧。他记得在幼年学校接受性教育培训时，这是最基础的姿势，应该就是这样插入没错。

造物主精心雕刻的白皙肌肤放大了吉尔菲艾斯的瞳孔，他低喘着，贪婪的灼热视线在莱因哈特身上游走。

虽然吉尔菲艾斯还是一个少年，alpha的身躯却发育良好。莱因哈特柔软的手指在下面扶着少年沉甸甸的勃起抵住自己的入口，想以年长者的姿态装作熟练的样子引导吉尔菲艾斯。

但卖场出来的吉尔菲艾斯，没有实战经验也接受了足够的调教，见莱因哈特润滑都不做就想直接插入，连忙扣住他的脖子，翻身让两人换了个位置。

少年第二次堵住了他的嘴，莱因哈特支吾着抗议。随着吉尔菲艾斯抚摸着他的身体，他逐渐放松了情绪。

粉嫩的乳尖慢慢在吉尔菲艾斯手指的逗弄下挺立，锐利的冰蓝色眼睛也泛起粼粼的波光。在举行拍卖前被强迫进行的那些训练，全都在莱因哈特身上有着惊人的成效。

不同于其他的omega，莱因哈特的躯体更加修长，但又更加柔软。雪白如光滑的绸缎，被他的指尖扫过，会留下淡淡的粉色痕迹。

白皙笔直的双腿间因爱抚变得潮湿，吉尔菲艾斯想轻柔地打开莱因哈特，但他已经无法忍耐了。能接受三根手指后，吉尔菲艾斯直接抵住湿软的穴口，挺腰塞入了头部。

突然被粗热的硬物撑开，痛楚让莱因哈特险些叫出来，他赶紧咬住自己的下唇，谨记着自己身为年长者的尊严。  
随着吉尔菲艾斯来回翻搅，他才渐渐适应了硕大的男性尺寸，并学着慢慢接受难以用言语形容的酥麻在体内乱窜。

吉尔菲艾斯将莱因哈特的两腿架在肩上，完全对他敞开的隐秘穴口显露出来，泛红的一圈蜜肉紧紧裹住他粗厚的阴茎，吉尔菲艾斯动情地撞入，莱因哈特则抿住双唇不让自己发出一声低吟。

金发伯爵散发的清甜信息素像氧气一样直接渗进吉尔菲艾斯的皮肤，他的性别机制立刻被激活作出反应，激烈地想要侵占身下这具娇软的躯体。  
而莱因哈特根本闻不到信息素，也就不知道这一刻，吉尔菲艾斯身为alpha的占有欲已经充斥了整个房间。

闻不到信息素对莱因哈特来说是不受alpha干扰的最强武器，也是他对来自alpha威胁的最大缺陷。他之所以体术高超，正是因为他缺乏对信息素的判断，往往在alpha对他展开了袭击，他才开始作出防卫。

对alpha的抗拒几乎与他的本能同步，而他此刻就这样毫无防备地躺在一个发情的alpha少年身下，不知道等待他的可能是标记、怀孕，或是两者都有。

可惜的是，莱因哈特完全不知道自己此刻正散发着怎样诱人的信息素。吉尔菲艾斯埋在莱因哈特脖颈间深吸着，他很想告诉莱因哈特，这是他闻过最蛊惑的omega信息素味道，没有任何一个alpha在这个距离下能不对他失控。  
他甚至无法克制住自己让身下人立刻怀孕的欲望，屡屡循着本能往莱因哈特隐蔽的生殖腔探去。但一想到莱因哈特信任的眼神，他又艰难地做着自我斗争，只敢在弹性的膜口反复刺戳。

莱因哈特安静地打开腿，尽管他已经濒临叫出声的地步，他还是竭尽全力咬紧了牙关，拼命的模样让他周身泛起诱人的樱粉色。

一直以来他都是作为一个“没有欲望的”omega活着，过去不是没有沉迷性爱而荒淫无度的omega，这样的例子很多；莱因哈特本以为自己和他们有所区别，没想到自己竟然也是一样。  
吉尔菲艾斯插得他飘飘欲仙，他通体都贯穿着说不出的舒爽，下体抽插的酥麻强烈得一波波盖过他的头顶。

而吉尔菲艾斯正触碰着他最绝妙的深处，敏感的甬道被塞满，滚烫坚挺的顶端刺激令他抽搐的小小区域，压着他不可抑制地分泌出来自内部的热液。

莱因哈特的穴道里一片湿滑，吉尔菲艾斯的每次撞击都能听到泛滥的水声，似乎在引诱他还可以要得更猛。  
他小心翼翼地抱住莱因哈特，扣紧他的双肩更加坚定地塞进深处。他此刻只想彻底进入金发的伯爵，彻底挖掘这个精致美人身体里的秘密，让他褪去一切骄傲，完全沉浸在自己带给他的感觉中。

尽管闻不到信息素的味道，莱因哈特却比一般的omega更加敏感，他被插得一个激灵，前端潺潺流出一滩清透的液体。高潮像酝开了一张巨大的泡着暖流的棉花，极度的快感让莱因哈特的四肢脱了力，躲躲藏藏的叫床声一下无处可逃。

一旦有了第一声，接下来的声音也流泻出来。  
娇滴滴的沙哑哼叫，加上莱因哈特软穴里因初次高潮所产生的痉挛，让吉尔菲艾斯在一记深撞中几乎要成结。

莱因哈特从来没有怕过哪个alpha，但现在吉尔菲艾斯让他害怕了。他对空气中流淌的信息素不敏感，吉尔菲艾斯的神情却能说明一切：他现在要狠狠占有自己。

吉尔菲艾斯的双唇紧闭，温顺的眉眼此刻专注异常，幽蓝的双眸紧锁着莱因哈特。  
沉默让莱因哈特感到不安，但吉尔菲艾斯只是两手掐了他的腰不断往身下坚挺的硬物上撞。alpha少年精瘦的手臂上肌肉隆起，吉尔菲艾斯的整个身体都处于绷紧的状态，随时都准备在莱因哈特的深处射精。甜美的omega信息素显然已经麻痹了他的大脑神经，驱动着他身为alpha的本能。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特的尾音发颤，却说不出“不要”这个词。

红发少年握着他的膝盖用力打开，挺身压在里面射了出来。  
像是滚烫的、又像是微凉的，第一次承接alpha的精液让莱因哈特颤抖着再次高潮。结合处随着吉尔菲艾斯的抽动有急促的蜜液流出，莱因哈特动了动嘴唇，吉尔菲艾斯俯下身侵入了他开合的蔷薇色唇瓣。

第一次做爱就连续两次高潮让莱因哈特感到疲惫，他挣扎着推开身上的少年，塞得满满的那根渐渐滑出体外。

吉尔菲艾斯任他侧过身子背对自己，缠绵地亲吻莱因哈特圆润的粉色肩膀。

发烫的掌心在莱因哈特胸前来回抚摸，红发少年温润低哑的声音带着热气呼唤着他，又抬起他一条腿，中指探寻着他湿软炙热的穴口，再度挤进他的身体。

莱因哈特满面潮红地趴在床上，额间的金发因身后少年的操弄不断摆动。吉尔菲艾斯按住他的肩膀，另只手扶住他的腰让莱因哈特勉强趴在原处。

他的两腿颤抖，根部不断往外溢出粘腻的汁液，脑袋也一阵发热。莱因哈特的鼻腔发酸，胡乱地呼唤吉尔菲艾斯引起对方的冲动。

光是普通的做爱就让人如此不理智，如果是在发情期，莱因哈特根本无从想象自己会变成什么样子。  
他浑然不知自己此刻的信息素已经浓到像在发情，就连他身体的状况也像在发情。他只知道吉尔菲艾斯似乎越做越凶，还没有停下的意思。

这就是omega身体的天赋，尽管莱因哈特的腰因为不间断地贯穿累积着酸胀，但吉尔菲艾斯的插入又会带给他遍体通透的舒爽。只要alpha不停下，他的身体便会一直配合。

一开始还傲气地骑在他身上的伯爵，正趴在他身下随他尽情贯穿。金发伯爵侧过脸时，吉尔菲艾斯还能看见他泛红的鼻尖，狭长浓密的眼睫似乎挂着泪珠。

吉尔菲艾斯并不像莱因哈特那样有着征服的欲望，但看到omega对他展露沉迷的模样，他的alpha本能令他开始兴奋。  
红发少年按着金发伯爵的腰，又张开腿骑上他的胯，用双腿紧紧将对方扣住，更加深入地凿进金发伯爵的体内。

莱因哈特昂起脖子，音乐般动听的嗓音蒙上沙哑的情欲，柔软的手指难耐地揪住床单。  
吉尔菲艾斯顺着他展开的雪白臂膀抚摸，五指扣紧他的手背，趴在他身上快速进出。

湿热的气息喷在他的背部，身后的人侧过头吮吸他的脖子，最终伸出舌头舔舐他的腺体。  
这是香甜的气息散发得最浓郁的部位，对吉尔菲艾斯来说，只有他咬住这里标记了莱因哈特，他的欲火才能获得片刻的停息。

“莱因哈特大人，莱因哈特大人……”

少年迷惘地向他求助，渴求的声音击打莱因哈特沸腾的胸腔，融进他心跳的频率。

在吉尔菲艾斯再次舔吮着他的脖颈时，莱因哈特的手指穿过对方温暖的红色发丝，安抚着对方躁动的心绪，默许了少年大胆的行为。

少年瞬间像冲破了牢笼的困兽，张口咬住了莱因哈特脆弱的腺体。与此同时，他的阴茎根部胀大了一圈，alpha的阴茎结卡进莱因哈特柔韧而窄小的穴壁，将他牢牢地锁在身下。

扯破与撕裂般的痛楚让莱因哈特不可抑制地流下眼泪，轻轻的抽泣声夹杂在细碎娇媚的呻吟中，吉尔菲艾斯怜惜地抚摸着莱因哈特，下半身却驱动着灌输大量精液。

吉尔菲艾斯将莱因哈特翻过身来，金发被汗与泪沾在他透粉的面颊上。少年小心翼翼地亲吻他湿润的睫毛，又膜拜一般在他身上一点点留下情欲的痕迹。

莱因哈特当天直接在吉尔菲艾斯的床上昏睡过去，等他半夜里醒来，吉尔菲艾斯正一脸愧疚地跪在床边，不知道这个姿势维持了多久。

“吉尔菲艾斯——”他想要吉尔菲艾斯起身，却被来自腰间的酸楚打断了正常说话。

吉尔菲艾斯连忙替他塞上靠垫，仍旧不敢看他的脸：“莱因哈特大人，对不起……我一时冲动，标记了莱因哈特大人……”

莱因哈特抱着手臂，耐着性子听吉尔菲艾斯说完，故作轻松道：“你不用道歉，吉尔菲艾斯。这件事说到底也是因为我引起的，如果你真的那么介意，大不了我去把标记洗掉。”

以为莱因哈特真的要去洗掉标记的吉尔菲艾斯本想辩驳，看到莱因哈特隐藏不住真实心情的脸，郁结又消散了。

“莱因哈特大人，请您不要再打趣我了。”

莱因哈特见他轻易识破自己，还想为自己争回点颜面，突然有人敲门而入。

“阁下，”奥贝斯坦只踏入一步，就察觉到了气氛的变化。虽是beta，奥贝斯坦却一直有着惊人的观察力，比如此刻，他已经意识到了莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯之间的标记关系。虽然他打从开始就不赞成这件事，事到如今却也没有别的选择。

“阁下……看来已经提前准备好应对皇帝的指婚了。”

这提醒了莱因哈特，随即询问了吉尔菲艾斯的确切年龄，将婚礼安排在元月，吉尔菲艾斯的18岁生日之后。等皇帝知晓这一切时，已经来不及阻止，就算他再怎么想将儿子许给莱因哈特以求保身，首先标记莱因哈特的alpha却是其他人，这是个极其重大的损失。最终，他多年来拉拢莱因哈特的想法也不了了之。

解决掉皇帝指婚的麻烦，莱因哈特还有更重大的担忧。

“奥贝斯坦，前几天我和吉尔菲艾斯……我们没有……”  
莱因哈特托着下巴，轻咳了一声，想显得自己的话题更加郑重：“我们没有做任何措施。”

他的潜台词是在担心自己会不会怀孕，奥贝斯坦不着痕迹地露出一个不快的表情。但此前没有任何性经验的阁下，能够想起这回事已实属不易。没有发情期的omega想要怀孕是极其困难的事，但也不排除有受孕的可能。安全起见，“阁下，还是先请医生来做一次全面检查。以及今后注意防范。”

莱因哈特没有怀孕的事让所有人松了一口气，吉尔菲艾斯也在其列，不过他多多少少也有那么一点失落，总之来日方长。


End file.
